Stay Together
by animexfreakXD
Summary: Sakura settles for high school in Konoha and becomes the member of a 4 girl band, who is competing with another school band. To make it worse, the leader of the other band is the hot guy who she bumped into  when she moved in the city.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Out

Chapter 1

I listened quietly to the gentle sounds of the waves while sitting on the sand. Raised, and lived in California for my whole life, I didn't know how Japan looked like – but by the sound, it was beautiful. Ino, my childhood friend told me all about it – from the cute Asian boys, to stylish shops, and the odd objects that Japan is oh-so-popular by. You see, we attended kindergarten, and grade 1 & 2 together.

During those times she was my best friend. I was heartbroken when she had to move back to Japan with her parents but up until now (high school), we kept in contact. Not that it was an everyday thing, but if anything big happened she would always be the first one to know through mail; sometimes by rare phone calls.

My parents were Japanese too, but my dad had some business job to do in the US so we just lived here. At first it was only planned for a few years but my lively mother adapted well the culture so we had no choice to stay or we'll hear her complain 24/7. I'm close to both of my parents, but I guess Mom would understand me more. I don't see dad often since he's quite busy with work (tch, workaholic much).

I sighed; I didn't want to move to Japan even though some part of me was curious to finally see my blood's homeland (heh, if that even made sense). I liked it here in Cali, living with my parents in a small but cozy home just before a soft, sandy beach; it was ours, no matter how small, that piece of land was our and ours alone.

For as long as I remembered it was the place where I went to every time I got angry, or upset. I remember a few times when I ran out crying blindly into the rain to get to a small tent I made just out on the sand.

"Saku~" my mother's sing-song voice echoed from the house. A few soundly bumps met my ears as Mom tried to weave her way through the scattered boxes containing my belongings. She skipped towards her daughter in a light sundress and etched on her face was a smile.

My mom was always beautiful; medium pastel pink hair and almond hazel eyes and her she looked 10 years younger than she was. "There you are! I knew you would be there but you know – do you want to spend time alone? Or do you want to just – you know – talk to me. Would you like some mango smoothies? I just made some in the kitchen. Oh! Yeah, I made.. I made your –"

"Mom it's okay, I'm a big girl now" I said after cutting her off. She always had a small habit of rambling when she was upset, or maybe excited – well, she's the one I got it from (I babble quite a lot too). I looked back at the waves and patted the small patch of towel next to me. "After all, I'm moving to Japan to start high school (more specifically IB) living alone right?" My voice rose higher in pitch but softer in sound at the last sentence.

Even though I wasn't looking, I knew her eyes softened with sadness (possibly regret also) and her hand resting on my lap twitched. "Saku, you know why… I didn't want you to, but your dad said it was for the best. Think on the bright side! You get to see Ino, go to the best school in the city? Aren't you excited, honey?"

"Of course, Mom." My automatic reply gave to an uncomfortable silence. I was still bitter that Dad and her didn't confront me until it was too late; now I'd have to switch schools, live alone, no friends whatsoever except for Ino.

A quiet cheery tune met our ears as I recognized it as the old ice-cream truck. My mom instantly brightened again and pulled me up to my feet. Mom and I always bought some kind of form of ice-cream when the truck came – which was about 3 times a week.

After we met the old seller and bought a few ice-creams, we went back to my towel. The ocean today was deep, cobalt blue and the afternoon sun glinted in an orange and yellow glow on the surface. I was startled when I felt soft hand come up to brush rosy locks off my forehead. I always had a enormous forehead from when I was born and because of that, I was teased by others. That's when Ino came in – her fiery attitude and confidence beat other kids away. As time swam by though, I stopped thinking about it my forehead but every time someone touched it, I felt a sting of uncertainty and embarrassment once again.

My apple green eyes locked with cheery hazel ones; she wanted me to be happiest before I go. I smiled – what did I do to deserve someone like her. "Mom, I'll be fine. You know, I'm actually looking forward to my new apartment and to break free from your clutches." We giggled a few times from my joke.

My mom felt her hands along the sands behind her back and pulled out a small box. I looked at it curiously as she tugged my hands to open it. She took a deep breath: "Uhmm… you know… me and dad wanted to congratulate you for turning 17 and also for being brave enough to live alone for a few months." She held up a hand to stop me from talking – I was beginning to deny… "Saku, I just really wanted to tell you that your our blossom – both of us love you so much and you've been… you've been the perfect daughter… you really were a gift and –" Her voice thickened in the end causing her to pause and swallow.

Words died in my throat slowly as I pulled out a delicate looking silver chain. Attached to it was a long spiral shape of a seashell. The shell itself was soft gold with two diamonds fixed rims of the shell. The chain was long enough to let the shell fall lightly on the cleavage. "Thank You, Mom. It's beautiful."

She smiled softly and I felt that my confidence was back at full swing. Here I come Konoha High!


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions of Konoha

**[ A.N. Hello everyone! Uhm, this is my first story... and i'm still learning how to use fanfiction :) please review and tell me what you think of this story... i have about 11 chapters written on my computer.. but i need to see if its actually good enough XD. enjoy! ]**

* * *

><p>Ruffled, I walked out of the airport doors thinking only about a soft bed to flop down upon and die. I was pushing a cart of a few luggages containing only necessaries (clothes, toiletries, shoes etc.), the rest should come tomorrow or the day after.<p>

I was wearing jeggings (because they're so amazing - for anyone who don't know what they are, they're jeans but stretchy – like jeans-leggings), an oversized light grey sweater and a pair of red worn out converse. And of course the necklace my parents gave me, my elbow-length hair was pulled up in a messy bun but was thankfully hidden with the large hood of the jacket.

A limited amount of people called me pretty before, and then everyone else said I looked like spring. My eyes were bright green on the first look, framed by thick and long lashes, but as you look closer there are a lot of different shades (of pure green of course. I think my eyes are the only thing that people would consider 'beautiful'). The thing is that I hate the fact that my eyes are very expressive; everyone can read me like an open book. But what makes me stand out from the crowd is my hair. While Mom has more of a light, pastel pink, I have rosy pink locks that frame the heart shape of my face. Together with a button nose, I actually do look like spring – just like my name says "Sakura", a cherry blossom.

I haven't expected anyone to greet me because I only knew Ino, but she was away on a trip. After about 29382983 times of apologizing I finally was able to distract her… I signed and trudged forward pulling the cart with me. Now… taxi time. I pulled out a small sheet of paper with the address and any other info about my new apartment.

As I was walking across the road with my eyes glued to the sheet of paper, i took note of stuff around me to avoid embarrassing bumps to the furniture around; just came and already made a fool out of myself… great.

I spotted a taxi in the midst of the packed car park, wedged between two huge busses. A few paces down, sleek and shining under the afternoon sun, was a fancy sports car.

'**SHANAROOO! OMA-GAD. THAT CAR IS TOTALLY SEXY LOOK AT THE MIDNIGHT BLUE…*drools*' **

'FUCK. Where did you come from Inner' I jerked like an idiot in the middle of standing staring at the car because of the stupid inner.

Yeah, I am weird, but what makes me 100% and officially unusual was my Inner. She's like the… me – the exact opposite of me. While I'm usually quiet (but no were near the word called 'shy'), she was loud as fuck inside my head; it's like I have another sibling. While I'm quite innocent and can control my female hormones, my inner has intense difficulty with it *facepalm* she's always horny and amazingly perverted and what's worse is that I can't control her, she just pops outa nowhere and shuts up after she's tired (not because of me..). One thing that we have in common is the temper. Though we show it differently, I usually can't control my temper while she is the silent-fury-type.

'Oh hell…' I began grudgingly walk away from the sports car disappointed and pity for myself because I'm sure in my lifetime, I wouldn't be able to afford anything like that. This time my face smashed itself on another person's chest. I didn't notice the tall figure walking from the beautiful car I was admiring before towards the road-cross I am walking on. 'shit-e…'

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't looking!" I stepped back for more space and bowed 90 degrees. Ahh... my back is gonna die from this rate (from le bowing and le stress)

"Watch where you're going… Pinky."

The voice was a dark rumble, hinting anger in the depths. '**Whoever this bitch is, smells so fucking good…' **my inner once growled '**I wouldn't mind him-'** I flushed bright pink as she finished her thoughts. It was nearly 2 seconds later that I realized he called me pinky. Oh. This. Bitch. He dared call me pinky? JUST BECAUSE I BUMPED INTO HIM? My eyes flashed as I was about to give him a piece of my mind.

But just as my line of view travelled up a new pair of Vans, dark jeans and a lean chest covered by a dark polo, in the corner of my eye I saw a few girls walking to my aimed taxi, so I hurriedly gritted out an apology and began dragging my cart as fast as possible behind me while I made a beeline towards the car. 'No they shall not steal the taxi I tried to find hard – hmph!'

Sure there are others around but this one is the only one I saw that the taxi driver did not look like some pedo. I reached the place first and the girls gave me a nasty bitch face. Hah, I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue.

I glimpsed back at the person I bumped to but I could only see a small image of his back walking to the entrance of the airport. Meh. Bastard.

'**Oooh. Raven, spikey hair huhhhh? I would dieeeee to grab a thick chunk and… ' **

"Oh Kami-sama! Shut up, Inner" I mumbled trying to hold down a blush. So Ino was right… cute/hot guys did exist here and my inner's stupid rambles didn't help either. But I haven't seen his face yet… so not exactly sure if hot would describe him and he's a bastard. I was absendmindedly thinking about his smooth, deep – husky voice. Oh god, it was delicious; reeking with sex-apeal. I squeeze my eyes shut as I literally tried to hold back my pathetic moan of pleasure… well. That. Was. Weird. Uhm.

After I paid the taxi and thanked him (because he generously helped me with my bag), I finally was able to take a good look of the building I was to spend a few more years in. Thoughts that occupied my mind for the last 30 minutes driving from the airport of the raven male disappeared.

It was elegant and luxurious with beige color walls (outside) and large expanses of glass (windows). It was almost like a 5 star hotel baby! I mentally thanked my parents for planning the best for their daughter. I've never really considered my family high-class… but they always tried to give me what's best. Once in a week mom and I would go shopping and buy something for each of us and Dad. I tried to waste as little money as possible and bought only useful stuff even though Mom would nag. In the end she always bought the item for her own and then at home she would convince me to put it on, and urge Dad to give me a lesson of how beautiful it looked on me and so on; I would have to accept it either way. Let's just say that Mom and Dad were rich, and I was the poor one *wink*.

'**Calm yourself, Sakura. You're embarrassing us and close your mouth or you'll catch some flies soon.'** Inner Sakura scold me. I quickly closed my mouth that opened when I saw the lobby (huh… I don't even know how I even got to the lobby…haha… I'm being so humiliating).

I trudged my way through the glass doors in to the lobby. Oh god is this like a hotel…? It was in October but already I could see a huge, gigantic (Christmas) tree which is soon going to be decorated located in the middle of the lobby. The front desk was right behind the tree and on both sides of the tree; there were a bunch of elegant sofas spread out. The carpet was thick and soft against my old Converse. 'I'm sorry baby, I shall wash you after I clean the house…' yes – I do indeed talk to my shoes.

**'Oh god, was this like a hotel? Ok, here is my theory: it's an EX-HOTEL :D - HOW ABOUT THAT?' **For once I agreed to my inner. I began to push and pulled a bunch of bags like an idiot trying to get to the front desk.

After seeing me roll some of the fatter bags like a Poop-Beatle, a mom sitting on one of the sofas felt sorry for me and nudged her son to help. He was my age, I realized.

He came up to me cautiously, slouching slightly.

'**Hmm…messy brown hair cut short with odd red triangles on his cheeks… black T-shirt with a pair of faded washed jeans and some Nike hightops. Wow… he's not bad Saku!' **I hardly paid attention to the inner and tucked some lose rosy bangs away into the hood. I blushed prettily while he gave me an awkward smile.

"Hi, name's Kiba. Innuzuka Kiba" He held out his hand and I reached out to shake it.


	3. Chapter 3: My Place

**[A/N] Please review! and please enjoy the story... it's my first so please...**

**naruto is not mine :)**

"Hi Kiba. Uhm… my name is Sakura, I just moved here." I spoke softly, still a little flushed at my Poop-Beatle moves. 'Smooth, Saku. He probably thinks you're some kind of a retard' I told myself.

"Yeah I realized. Do you need help with that?" Before I could open my mouth (to deny), he took the some bags off my shoulders and the ones hanging from my hand. "Wow shit man, these are heavy. So… you're moving in huh?"

He looked me up and down probably analyzing why I could carry so much bags while looking so a petite and fragile. I nodded and smiled; I was really fit back in Cali (did every sport possible). He was really nice, maybe he could become my friend? Getting more comfortable, he gave a wolfish grin.

"Yeah. Uh, I came back from Califoria to study in Konoha."

A bark was heard behind me as a big, white, blurry figure tackled Kiba. I quickly dropped my bangs and ran to see if he was hurt; I also got the 'fret' personality from Mom too. He was laughing by the time I pushed the figure off him; it was an adorable (but biiigggggg) dog with brown ears with white soft fur. The dog opened his mouth exposing pretty sharp teeth; I would have been scared if the dog didn't let his tongue roll of to the side while panting cutely.

"Aw, Akamaru. You ruined my flirting with Sakura." He winked at me and began rubbing and ruffling the dog. "Akamaru, Sakura. Sakura, Akamaru." Akamaru gave a small bark for greetings. I hesitantly reached to pat him (after looking at Kiba for an affirmative).

"Hi, boy. You're going to hurt Kiba if you keep up with your tackling." I joked.

"AHAHA. You're cute, Sakura" Kiba laughted, "Can I call you Sakura-chan?"

"Sure." I began to gather my bags that lay sprawled in the middle of the path way. Thankfully there weren't a lot of people walking about. Kiba gave some bags to Akamaru to carry while he picked the rest that I managed to move. I giggled slightly looking at Akamaru; he carried two bags between with teeth while the others hang awkwardly around his furry body.

"Wouldn't it hurt Akamaru, Kiba?" I asked. He gave me another sharp-toothed grin.

"Nope. He carries me around on his back, Saku. Don't worry, honey" He winked. "And trust me, I'm real heavy." I blinked my eyes largely. His body was fine; quite muscular I could say, but lean. He just shook his head teasingly.

After the reception and I got my keys to the apartment, I made my way with Kiba and Akamaru's help. The house should be a little cleaned now; Dad hired some cleaners to give me less trouble. When I was about to get out my keys to open the door, Kiba's phone rang loudly with a fast pop song (though I couldn't figure since he picked up on the first 2 secs).

I wasn't that surprised when he pulled out an iPhone. I knew he was quite high-class from his mom's stylish fashion. It turns out he had to go; his family downstairs were to go somewhere but they were waiting for his sister, Hana. She was a little older than we were.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, me and Aka should have to go now…" He gave me an apologetic smile. He told me that he knew how hard it is to move in and stuff - but he was busy today. "Can I borrow your phone? I live in the same building on the 9th floor so if you need anything, our apartment is 908."

I gave him my crappy, 4 years old Nokia and he experimented a few times with the washed off letters. He laughed loudly "You really need a new phone. Here's my number – remember to call me so I get yours too!" He winked and ran backwards to the elevators while waving happily. Akamaru licked my hand and went with his master.

I waved back. When he disappeared in a corner, I signed and began opening the dark colored wooden door. The apartment was on the 17th floor. It may seem high, but the whole building consisted till floor 29… the 30's floor was probably the roof or something.

"Wow…" My eyes almost popped out. The apartment was so beautiful.

'**You lame-tard, don't act like you haven't seen luxury in your whole life.'** My inner told me quietly but I heard a hint of awe in there too. Meh.

It was a one-person apartment kind of thing. 'Spacious' I thought as I walked in a small hallway (huh.. about 2 meters or something). There were dark wood shelves to put shoes in. After the hall, on my left there is another small space; on the right of the hall there is a door which I discovered later, was my bathroom. The left of the space was a small closet for coats and contained some cleaning gear. Just outside of the space, a living room stretched out – it was on the left of me containing some beige colored sofas and right in front was a small, flatscreen tv. Further on the right, the kitchen was elevated one stair; it had European design.

'Must thank Mom later; it's so beautiful.' I made a mental note.

Leaving my entire luggage collection by the door, I made my way to the kitchen wanting to see if there is any food. There was a note on the fridge door, it said:

_Dear Saku,_

_How do you like the house? It's Ok I hope. I and Dad took a reallyyyy long time to decide it. I chose the wall colors – sorry. It was supposed to be a surprise but if you didn't like it just call me and I'll make sure they repaint it if you want. _

_Hungry? I asked a cleaner to get you two packs of Miso Ramen (instant noodles of Japan). _

_The credit card Dad gave you; use it well okay? We'll update it once a week, so don't worry about it. But don't spend it on crappy things okay Saku? Just for the groceries and ice-cream ;). Now go and stock your hommmeee and I might be able to fly over in 2 weeks (might). It's flu season and the hospital is so busy._

_Love you. Ps. Call me every night okeeee? _

_ Mom 3_

I laughed by Mom's childish tone. Just facing the kitchen was the bedroom covered by a thin red curtain. The kitchen was decorated sky blue and spring green dots on milky white walls and cupboards. The living room was a pretty peach color while the bathroom was golden color. I skipped towards the bedroom to see how it looked like.

One word to describe my room would be incredible. It was a light chocolaty-brown color with a plush looking bed in one corner. It was a rectangular room placed so the longer side would be plastered to the walls. Straight in front there sat a…oh god. What. WHATTT. IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT WAS.

*DRUM ROLL*

NEW MAC BOOK PRO!

*CLAPS*

"" I screamed out loud while feeling the gorgeous metal with my hands to confirm it was real – not just me hallucinating.

'**Calm ddowwwnnn babe. You're giving me a headache with your orgasming' **Inner Sakura chided

'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OMG. I NEVER KNEW. DJFLKSDJFKDSJ SO AMAMZING. WOW. I JUST—"

'**Seriously, Saku. After all you're living alone and in Japan now; there should be some way to communicate with your old friends and parents you know.' **

'Ahhh. You're right. But I've never had my own laptop before…' I pursed my lips.

'**Gosh, it's Ok. For once just give into the luxury without your good-girl antics? Please'**

I quickly occupied my thoughts with images of my surroundings to zone her out. The laptop was sitting on a white desk that had a book shelf on top. The book shelf expanded off and occupied the left over space of the wall next to the left of the desk. While on the right, a closet filled the wall. The pretty thing about the desk was on the edges, the wood wasn't painted white so sometimes there would be elegant brown strips seen.

The white closet had a huge expanse of glass (Mom probably was the one who decorated the room and the bathroom while dad the living room and kitchen). In the far corner of the room (not the one with the bed) was a small sofa with a big circular lamp and a small table.

Wow. This was like… my dream room (except it wasn't hot pink with fairies all over).

Okay, enough showing off my house. I sank down in the bare mattress of the bed… 'I'll go buy some stuff soon… just a few mins…' I faded into unconsciousness before my jet-lag, tired brain could make sense of the words.

I woke up in the afternoon, about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Groggy and disoriented I made my way to the bathroom after opening my bag with my things for the toilet and carefully organizing in the shelves.

Grabbing a fluffy pink towel, I striped and went into the bathtub. It was speedy in shower; shampooing and soaping myself with a soft rosy scent at light-speed. I stepped out of the tub with a record breaking 12 mins and began to dry my tresses just until it was damp.

After messily tying my hair into a high ponytail, I ripped open the baggage and grabbed the first thing I found; a pair of baggy sweatpants and a dark blue black-riders tank top. Good. Comfortable. Movable. Perfect, I would have to clean and organize for the rest of the day.

I grabbed a warm jacket, put on a black pair of skater shoes and stuffed my wallet which contained the only thing I needed; the credit card and then made a beeline down the super market just across the street.

'Okay… necessaries first… utensils, bowls and plates and cups, pans, more toiletries and more cleaning supplies, bed sheets, and the most important – la nourriture (fooooooddddd). Milk, bread, ham, butter, cheese, rice, meat, vegetables, tea, salt and fishsauce (yes, yes, I know, but I'm Asian), seasoning… etc..

The list went on but I don't want to bore you guys. I wanted the best stuff… so I bought the most expensive brands as I could so in the future I don't have to repair. In the midst of choosing bed sheets, I saw a flash of raven hair in the far-side booth. I stood there a minute… and then quickly ninja-d to spy. Before I could fully make out his face, I thought it was the raven hair dude from airport. *LE BLOWN AWAY*.

'**I'M BRINGING SEXY BACKKKK~' **Who knew Konoha was so small… hehehehe. Oh.. his back.. is soooooo sexy… if I could just… get a little closer to… '**smelllllll**' Inner Sakura offered. Cough. Uhm. See his face. Not smell. Gosh. OK.. plan A is to walk casually up and then 'trip'. Then he shall catch me. HAR HAR HAR. Ok. I don't know what's wrong with me right now.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, he was gone. Not a trace left. WTF. I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY NINJA HERE. WHAT HAS HAPPENED.

'**Thiisss iiiis madness!' **my inner added.

Oh. Maybe. It wasn't him. The dude went into the airport doors remember? Yeah… probably my eyes.

After a few mins of searching her raven hair dude, I gave up. I still had stuff to buy… sniff.

So as I walked out of the market, I was pushing a cart and following me were 3 of the staff members who were pushing 3 carts for me. Well don't blame me, my house is right now like… almost bare. I have to buy more soon…

When I came in and transferred the stuff on the floor I thanked the people – if it was only me doing it…

Now. LE CLEANING TIME.


	4. Chapter 4: My Brothers

**[A/N] Hello everyone! Like i've said before.. i have lots of chapter already written but lots of people aren't reviewing so i dont have to spirit to really update anymore :( please review.. its my first story and i'm trying.. but no one is helping me. **

**naruto is not mine :) please enjoy****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning at 11:30 aching like hell … hmmm. I have no doubt that my body got used to the time difference, thanks to the workout yesterday. I groaned, spent more than 6 hours cleaning and putting away the things.<p>

But it was worth it, the work out. All my things were already put away and now I don't have to worry about anything. One thing though, I should call Kiba… I need his help to put on some lights and pictures and paintings to make the house look more homely. I always loved lights… so in my old home, my whole room (every corner) was decorated with fairy lights or some kind of light. It was almost never dark in my room and darkness was **not** welcome (not that I fear the dark…).

The image of the dude, I shall call him "Spiky". Eheh. Ok. But I every now and then I keep getting the images of him.. well the images of his back. I really want to see his face – but what are the chances of seeing that dude again. He probably has a girlfriend already – being so gorgeous and having a voice…like… sign. BUT HE CALLED ME PINKY. Unacceptable…

'Maybe after I'll go buy some plants.' I thought as I reached for the Nokia somewhere on the ground next to the bed, my phone buzzed before I could type in Kiba's phone number.

"Hello?" I answered but I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was yet…

"_Saku~"_ Oh… Mom, should have known.

"Hi, Mom. How are you?" I was able to open my eyes to the pretty surroundings now.

"_Ahaah, I'm fine, honey. It's you who I should be asking. How're you feeling? Jet lag and aching I bet." _Her knowledge of my habits made me homesick…

"Yeah. I spent almost the whole day shopping for things and cleaning the house. Oh. And the house is so amazing. It's incredible. Thank you so much!" I was giddy with excitement and happiness.

"_hehe, I hope you're gonna eat something big and healthy today right? School is in two weeks and uhm, yeah. I sent you an email containing all the info about school that you need…" _She left off, hinting clearly...

"Oh Mom! ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE MAC BOOK. ZOMG. It's amazing but you shouldn't have! I'm serious!"

"_Stop it, you deserve ever tiny scrap of it. And it's mainly for Skyping with me okay?"_ She joked _"School can be the 2__nd__ priority after me and Dad."_

"Mmmmm" I hummed because my mouth was pulled into a big grin that seemed to get bigger in each second.

"_So any news?" _ I made my way into the kitchen to make some tea.

"I met a boy yesterday when I was dragging my stuff to the lobby…" I blushed. Kiba is really cute if you think about it… and he's nice too.

"_Ooohh. Tell me baby? Is he nice? Is he cute?" _My mom was nosy in this kind of business; I imagine her to have a bright spark in her eyes and her squeezing her Vertu phone to death.

"Ahah, mom. He's cute… but we're not like meeting up… he just asked me to call him if I needed help."

"_Aw, your so naiiveeeee Sakuuu."_ My mom cooed through the phone. "Send me some pictures of him okay? Here talk to your dad."

I smiled and brightly chirped into the mic "Hi Daddy!"

"Princess! How are you doing?" His deep, warm voice boomed through; I suddenly miss him so much.

"I'm fine. The house is wonderful and… and once again thank you for the necklace. I'm never taking it off." I began to make some (amazingly and totally gorgeous) fruit tea and omelet for breakfast/lunch. Throughout the whole time I was eating, I had Mom or Dad chat non-stop.

Now in my room and re-charging my phone, I suddenly felt a little lonely… a few knocks were heard as I ran to see who it was. Hmm… it's 3, who would visit at this time (well, not like anyone knew me).

Kiba and an unfamiliar blond guy were standing and peering into the peep-hole. Alarmed, I looked down and I was still wearing my dinosaur PJs. I opened the door but kept the sliding key in so I could talk to them but covering my whole body.

"O-oh, hello Kiba and uhm.. right. Sorry. I'm wearing PJs right now so don't look okay? Come in"

"Saku, waddup." Kiba greeted with a wolfish grin.

I unlocked the door and let them in but hid my body behind the door still embarrassed.

'**Suck it up, Sakura. You're clothes are in the bedroom so they're gonna see you soon honey.'** My inner sneered teasingly.

"H-hi, sit down guys. I'll be right back, need to change." I trialed off and quickly ran to the bedroom. I decided to wear a pair of black leggings and a dark red T-Shirt with a white 'O' on the back. I let my hair down in loose waves and ran out again. "Sorry again." I apologized.

"It's kay, Sakura-chan. I never told you I'd come so it's fine." Kiba stood and pulled me into a quick hug. I blushed prettily. Oh hell, he smelled like cologne… very nice…

"Hi, my name is Sakura and yours?" I held my hand out to the blonde who was watching the exchange with a slight smile.

"Hi Sakura-chan, my name is Uzumaki Naruto DATTEBAYO!" He grinned hugely. I smiled back and cocked my head to the side. He and Kiba looked similar, but Kiba was more like a wolf, and Naruto was more like a cat. Naruto also had huge, beautiful blue eyes… they remind me of the ocean.

Let's say both of them had a similar build; muscular but not too much. Naruto didn't have a sharp-toothed grin like Kiba but he had a wide smile. He also didn't have the red triangles on his face; instead on each side of his cheek there were odd whisker marks.

"Are you guys hungry? It's not lunch time… but I only had some bread in the morning so I'm planning to make some food" I told them. Both eyes went wide and glittered – such a cute pair. "You guys want some?"

"Yes please! I'm so hungryyy. Hah, this douche doesn't have anyyyyy food at home except for dog food." Kiba glared at Naruto for insulting him but his stomach rumbled at the same time. I giggled.

"So wassup? Why're you guys here?"

Kiba answered while Naruto started to walk around. "I was excited to see you again Sakura-chan! This fatass just came to my house at night yesterday and hoboed. But he somehow got information out of me about you and he wanted to meet you too. My family went out again but we decided to stay… to help you out you know?" I caught a glimpse of a faint blush.

"Aahah. Thank you, Kiba. I was about to call you today actually; I need help with putting on some lights and pictures." I walked to the kitchen and began to wash some vegetables.

"Of course! I'm always here if you need help. Eh? Your house is like … not bare anymore. You did this all yesterday?" I heard awe in his voice.

"Yep! I like to get everything done quickly so…" I heard a small thunk and then the loud laugh of Kiba's. Curious I turned to see Naruto face down and ass up.

"Ooowww. DON'T LAUGH KIBAAA."

I began laughing together with Kiba while helping him up. Naruto tripped on the one stair raising the kitchen up.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you need help with anything?" Naruto stood over me half a head tall and that was quite tall (for a teenager)… I wasn't that petite; a normal height I guess. Kiba was a little shorter than Naruto.

"Uh. Sure, here, dice these for me okay?" I gave him a knife deliberately.

"Eehehe. Don't worry, Sakura-chan; I'm a pro in dicing datteboyo!"

"Suuureee, Naruto! Last time I saw you hold a knife we had to get you to the hospital before you lost toooooo much blood!" Kiba crackled unevenly while holding his stomach.

I went to the fridge and got out some chicken. "Nuggets anyone?" a chorused "yes" met my ears. They're already like brothers I've never had.


End file.
